


Excerpts, 1848&1993

by Be3



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be3/pseuds/Be3
Summary: One watcher recorded the prophecy; another doodled in the margins





	

Thorns were sharp and roots were gritty,   
Bright the flower shone.  
'Do ye not believe me, Kitty?  
I am yours alone.'  
'Yet for all your love unseeming   
Ever and anon,   
Ye will bury many women,   
Ye will marry none.'  
(W. Alice Prasbury. Chrn. of D. McLeod, 1848)

Time was ever deaf to Pity,  
Laying stone by stone.  
'Did ye not believe me Kitty?  
I was yours alone.'  
'Yet beside the Gate redeeming  
Ever and anon  
Prays a multitude of women   
For the sake of one.'  
'That your Destiny unerring   
Be at last undone,   
Take our blessing - go and marry -   
But from hence - be gone!'   
(?, presumably W. Adam Pierson., Sen. Methos Fellow, c. 1991)


End file.
